Telecommunication devices, mobile, landline or other, are increasingly used to provide communication between one or more persons. Communication using these telecommunication devices may be in the form of voice communication, text messages, instant messaging, sound (e.g., audible alerts), video, picture, or multi-media information. Voice communication may be with one person or with more than one person in the form of a three-way call or a conference call. Text, audible, picture, video, and multi-media information may also be sent to one person or more than one person using the multiple address function that is common in telecommunication devices.
For voice communication, the caller may dial a number from his telecommunication device and the call may be routed through the telecommunication network to the recipient's telecommunication device. Alternatively, the call may be routed through the Internet, or a combination of the Internet and the telecommunication network. The recipient's telecommunication device may inform the recipient through events such as an audible alert, vibration, visual indicator or some other means, or combination of visual, tactile and audible signals, of the incoming call. Once aware of the incoming call, the recipient may choose to receive the call and communicate with the caller, or may choose to ignore the call. Likewise, the caller may send a message in the form of a text message, picture, audio file or indicator, video recording, or other multimedia content to one or more recipients. These messages may be routed through the telecommunication network and/or the Internet to the recipient's telecommunication device. The recipient's telecommunication device may alert the recipient of the incoming message, and the recipient may view and respond to the incoming message or may choose to view them later at a convenient time.
All of these modes of communication require the caller to send a voice, audible, text, video, picture, or multimedia message, which are then delivered to the recipient. The operator(s) of the one or more networks used to carry these communications (e.g. carriers) typically charge end users, in one form or another, for use of the network. These charges may be in the form of flat monthly fees, per call fees, calling card purchases, or the like. The cost of building, maintaining and operating these telecommunication networks can be significant. The per call or per caller costs to operate a network may be reduced or minimized by increasing or maximizing the use of the network, or in other words, by increasing or maximizing the number of end users or subscribers who use the network. Therefore, there is a need for a telecommunication system and network which operates in a manner that facilitates and encourages increased use of the network by end users.
Specifically, there is a need for automatically increasing the number of user telecommunication devices which are registered for use with, and use, a telecommunication network. Increased network usage may improve network efficiency by optimizing the number of network user devices for a network having a given capacity for handling user device traffic. It is appreciated that the computer administered incentive system provided by embodiments of the present invention may increase user device registration and use of a network, thereby resulting in increased network efficiency. Further, there is a need for a method of operating a telecommunication network more efficiently. It is appreciated that the computer administered incentive methods provided by embodiments of the present invention may also increase user device registration and use of a network, thereby resulting in increased network efficiency.